Formation of some devices on substrates entails depositing multiple layers of thin films in a deposition chamber, such as a physical vapor deposition (PVD) chamber. The thin films are deposited from a target via a sputtering process. The target is generally disposed opposite the workpiece, or substrate, upon which deposition is performed. The target may be, for example, secured to a lid of the process chamber. However, the inventors have observed that if the target has not been correctly bolted onto the lid of the process chamber, there is a risk that the improperly secured target will drop on the floor, risking injury to personnel and damage to the target or other equipment. In embodiments where the target has a round shape, the target may further roll around on the floor, potentially causing further damage to the target and/or to personnel or surrounding equipment.
Therefore, the inventors have provided an improved target retaining apparatus.